Temper Tantrums
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Renesmee is spoiled, always used to getting her way, and has never heard the word 'No' before. When Jacob denies her somthing, Nessie reacts like any other toddler in the world and throws a tantrum. How will Jake handle her behavior? Contains spanking!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE, I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER STORY, GETTING THE FLU, SCHOOL, ART AND LIFE JUST DIDN'T REALLY LEAVE ME ANY TIME TO WRITE, PLUS THE HUGE WRITERS BLOCK MAY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT LOL. THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO nickiecullenforlife FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE THIS LOL ANYWAY, THIS CONTAINS SPANKING IRONICLLY ENOUGH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ALSO HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Jacob's POV

"Jake, come on!" Nessie ordered, tugging on my hand impatiently. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and unbuckled my seatbelt, sliding out of the car.

"It's only a bookstore you know." I reminded her with a smile as she tightly griped my hand, skipping toward the large building. "When I was your age I spent my time playing, not reading books." I murmured under my breath grimly, no doubt now I would have to spend the next four hours buried under a stack of book instead of going to the playground or the beach, which was what I had suggested that we do in the first place. But Renesmee had decided that she wanted to spend her Saturday at the bookstore and who was I to disagree? After all, I would literally do anything to make Nessie happy and if that meant going to Barnes and Noble, then I would do it with a smile.

As we entered the store, Renesmee walked past the kids section and headed straight for the young adult displays, snatching a thick volume off a shelf as she inspected the back cover.

Staring at Nessie I had to stifle a laugh. Technically she was only two years old and so she shouldn't have been able to even comprehend the words in the book, let alone read it. But she was special. It was only fitting that the mind reader and shield's daughter would turn out to be every ounce as much of a freak as they were.

My little Loch Ness monster was truly an amazing child. Her gift aside, she was one of the smartest, most caring kid that I had ever known; completely different from the all other little brats that lived over on the Rez.

Truth to be told, I had never been the most patient guy with kids. They were either crying or whining about how unfair it was that they hadn't gotten there way about something or another, or they were throwing some terrible temper tantrum. The screaming that came out of their mouths was enough to make my ears bleed. I often found myself inwardly swearing that I would never have anything to do with kids. I was never going to have them, babysit them, or watch over them. My promise however, was short lived; promptly dissolving when Renesmee came along.

Many times I found myself fighting tooth and nail with the blonde just so she would let me into the house to see Nessie. But nothing could compare to the smile that always danced across Renesmee's face whenever she saw me. Nothing in the world could have made me happier than just being in her presence.

"Let's go and find somewhere to sit." Renesmee suggested, her arms overflowing with books. I quickly relieved her of the load, not wanting for her to strain herself, carrying so much weight.

She giggled, watching as I staggered as she placed the pile of novels in my hands. My arms immediately sank to the floor; the weight of the books was like an anchor.

"Oh stop exaggerating, Jake; they're really not that heavy." Nessie replied, striding off to the cafe section, leaving me in her dust. I murmured a sour response under my breath before trudging off after her.

By the time I caught up with her I was gasping for breath, I hastily unloaded the numerous books on a tabletop, surprised that my arms were still intact. I plopped down into the chair and sighed, wow I was out of shape.

"Next time we come to the bookstore, remind me to bring a wheelbarrow." I said with a sardonic expression, once I had caught my breath. Surprisingly Nessie said nothing to my sarcastic remark; I looked up to ask her a question, but then stopped seeing that she was buried deeply in a book.

I didn't want to disturb her and so I quietly drummed my fingers across the table, already bored. The books here held no interest for me. In school I hardly ever read the assigned book in school, why the hell would I want to read one for fun?

Minutes passed by and I became nearly insane with boredom. I asked Nessie to stay put while I ran over to the magazine section. I doubted that she heard me, too engrossed with her book to pay attention.

Looking over at the array of sports magazines, I skimmed through a few of them before finding an article that caught my eye. When I returned to the table Renesmee looked up at me, a disappointed expression on her face. "That isn't a book." She replied with distaste. "A magazine is just like a children's picture book, but for grownups."

"Hey, the pictures in magazines help give you a visual aid, unlike books without pictures. In novels the authors are lazy; they just leave it up to you to imagine the place, instead of drawing a simple picture of what it looks like." I responded.

"If the books you read had some pictures in them I'm sure that more people would read them." I debated, a bit smug.

"Then why is my book a best seller then?" Renesmee asked a smirk on her face as she held up the cover for me to see. I scowled and said nothing, still convinced that my logic was right. I closed the magazine, no longer interested in reading it.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I asked, as the growling in my stomach was the only thought that was on my mind. Nessie smiled and said a cookie and some hot chocolate, and then asked. "Do you want me to draw you a picture of it? You know, so you can know what it looks like?"

"Ha ha." I retorted, scowling as I made my way over to the barista.

Once there, I mulled over my snack choices until I finally decided on a brownie. After I was given it I stuffed a huge chunk of the pastry into my mouth before turning to pay for Nessie's snack as well.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Renesmee replied as I handed her the mug of hot chocolate and her cookie. She sipped it slowly, never taking her gaze off of the book.

"You know..." I stated cautiously. "If you want I can buy the books for you." I suggested, satisfied when she finally tore her gaze away from it to smile up at me. "Really? Thank you Jake!" I laughed and told her that it was no big deal as I scooped up the truckload of books into my arms once yet again as I headed on over to the checkout stand.

Nessie trailed after me, nearly ecstatic with her soon to be purchases. She was informing me what the books were about. Some kind of love triangle between these three characters Jared, Melanie, and Ian. It seemed way too complicated for me to understand and so I drowned off, only to be awakened with alarm as I saw the total of how much the books costs.

I slowly pulled out my credit card, wincing as I swiped it knowing that it was only for emergencies. I had no idea how I was going to explain that books from Banes and Noble were for a definite emergency.

"Yay, thank you so much, Jake!" Nessie squealed once I handed her the bags.

We made our way over to the exit of the store but then Nessie stopped me. "Ooh Jake look at this!" She exclaimed, already preoccupied as she flipped through yet another book.

"Nessie, we have to go. Your mom wants you home by seven and I really can't_"

"But look." She persisted, showing me the pages enthusiastically. "It's like the music notes that Daddy writes." Renesmee had obviously had never seen sheet music before. Edward had tried to teach her to play the piano once but she became frustrated with the different keys and so had given up.

I had no idea why she had a particular interest in it now.

"Yeah, it's called sheet music. I'm sure Edward can show you how to play the piano when we get home." I grasped her hand, heading towards the door but was surprised when she didn't budge.

"I _want_ this." Nessie stated whiningly. "Can you get it for me? Please Jake?" She asked, staring at me with a pitiful expression on her face as she gazed longingly at the sheet music.

"No, Nessie." I replied. "I just brought you a ton of other books. Why is this one any different? Now come on I really don't have time for this, your family is going to kill me if you're not home on time. Let's go." I stated firmly.

"But Jake_"

"No, Renesmee, I don't want to hear it. Now put the book down and get in the car." I snapped.

A second later I instantly regretted those words as I watched as her lip began to quiver and tears started to form in her eyes.

_Damn it!_ I cursed; I freaking made her cry!

I opened my mouth to apologize, but then Nessie surprised me as she sucked in a sharp breath and screamed.

_Oh God, please, please no, please let this not be happening._ I prayed, as I stared in disbelief at Nessie, who was kicking and throwing her fists down at the ground, screaming a bloodcurdling shriek. I tried to ignore the dozens of stares the customers gave me; going deep red crimson.

"Nessie, stop it." I begged. Not knowing what to do with the toddler. This had been the first time something like this had ever happened and I was at a complete loss of what to do.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop throwing this temper tantrum right now!" I yelled, picking her up and setting her back on her feet. She sniffled and wiped hastily at her face. "Go and put that book right back where you go it." I ordered, watching as she sluggishly complied.

"I'm really sorry." I murmured to the staff and bystanders who had just witnessed her bratty behavior.

I quickly grabbed Nessie's hand and strode out the door, only to be stopped by a loud deafening alarm system. "Excuse me, sir, could you step aside for a moment?" One of the employers asked. I groaned and did as I was told, hoping that this would just get things done faster seeing as I was already pressed for time.

"Can I go now?" I yelled, as he unnecessarily searched through our bags. I sighed as they continued on with the search; this was all just a huge waste of time.

"Not unless you can explain how this ended up in your bag." He replied, pulling out a book labeled sheet music.

**AND SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE, AH RENESMEE IS QUITE THE LITTLE SNEAK ISN'T SHE? OH YEAH AND THE LOVE TRIANGLE BOOK THAT NESSIE GOT IS CALLED 'THE HOST' STEPHINE MEYER WROTE IT AND IT IS AWESOME, YOU GUYS SHOULD SERIOUSLY CHECK IT OUT UM ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAP, THANKS SOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT.. FOR SOME REASON R.L ALWAYS GETS IN THE WAY OF ME WRITING THE NXT CHAPTERS URGH I'M SORRY, ANYWAY CONTAINS SPANKING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ MY BETA IS AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUCH ICUL8ER!**

Jacob's POV

"Damn it." I growled under my breath turning to face the tear stricken toddler; my anger boiling over as I realized what she had done. This day was just getting better and better I thought angrily to myself as I took a deep breath before trying to swindle my way out of this.

I ensured the staff member that it was all a big misunderstanding. I apologized for Nessie's behaviour, saying that her temper tantrum was totally uncalled for and that I would inform her parents, who were at home, what had happened. With a frown he let us go, giving a short lecture to Nessie reminding her that stealing was a crime and punishable by spending time in jail.

Not surprisingly the tears began to flow and seeing that Renesmee could win the heart of anyone, her tears soon melted away the manager's anger away. The stolen book was quickly forgotten and then I decided to make our escape. Once more I apologized before quickly heading out the door.

I grasped Nessie's hand firmly as we ran out into the pouring rain, our clothes immediately soaked and drenched with water. Locating the car was difficult but when we finally climbed inside the cab I turned to face Nessie letting all my emotions spill out.

_Anger, shock, mortified, embarrassed beyond belief._

She had no idea what she had just put me through. "Renesmee, can you please tell me why you decided to steal that book when I specifically said that you couldn't get it?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as nice as possible even though I knew it was a failed attempt.

She ignored me, reaching into one of the many bags as she pulled out a book and started reading it, paying me not an ounce of attention whatsoever. I snatched the novel from her hands, flinging it to the backseat of the car.

"Hey!" Nessie protested, crossing her arms over her chest as she scowled. "I was reading that." She yelled as I rolled my eyes at her remark.

"And I was talking to you, although I'm pretty sure you wasn't paying attention so I decided to get rid of the distraction for you." I replied as I tried to ignore her childish behaviour. "Now can you please tell me why you stole that book?" I asked softly knowing that it would do me no good to try and reason with an insufferable toddler.

Nessie remained silent, choosing to stare at the window instead. I stared at her, refusing to start the car until she answered the question. Finally after many minutes of agonizing silence she spoke, murmuring a quite response.

"I stole the book because you wouldn't get it for me."

It wasn't until now that I truly realized just how spoiled Nessie really was. The kid had probably never heard the word 'No' before ever in her life. Her aunts spoiled her rotten and she had all the Cullen men wrapped around her little finger. Of course they had never denied her anything and that's why it was no doubt a shock for her to not get her way.

"Renesmee, throwing a temper tantrum is not acceptable behaviour for someone your age. And you certainly should have known better than to steal something that wasn't yours_"

"If you had gotten the book for me, like I asked, then that wouldn't have been a problem. None of this would have happened and then you wouldn't be yelling at me like you are now!" Nessie debated crossly.

I sighed, not wanting to fight her. Nessie knew that what she had done was wrong and so why she was acting like this was a mystery to me. Refusing to acknowledge her remark I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my cell phone, immediately dialing Edwards's number.

Not surprisingly he picked up on the first ring, before I could even say Hello he cut me to it demanding to know where we were.

"Calm down there." I replied nonchalantly watching as the rain poured down instantly soaking the windshield. I grimaced knowing that my car was in need of some TLC my mechanic days were long gone now that I spent all my free time over at the Cullen's place.

I didn't have to see the future to know that my car wouldn't make the three miles it would take to get Nessie back home. I would either have to wait until the rain stopped or bring her back over to my house, seeing as it was the closer to the bookstore.

"Jacob, where are you and Nessie?" He asked again frantically. "I thought I said to bring her home at seven and now it's nearly eight o clock and Bella and I are_"

I cut off his rant with a sigh. "Listen it's not my fault. For one thing it's raining cats and dogs out here, in Port Angels, and another reason why we're late is because your daughter decided to throw a temper tantrum inside the bookstore when I didn't buy her the thing that she wanted."

"_What_?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yup. Nessie is quite dramatic when she doesn't get her way." I retorted glancing over at Renesmee as she stared at me frostily, not happy that I had told her Father all about today's activities.

"Let me speak to her." Edward demanded, his voice changing from frantic with worry to furious.

Wordlessly I handed over the cell phone to Nessie, a small smirk on my face as she stuck her tongue at me, obviously upset with what I had done. I shrugged, not caring in the least weather she was angry with me. What she had done today was wrong and if I couldn't get her to listen to me then I knew for a fact the Edward sure as hell could.

"Hi, Daddy." Nessie sweetly said, making her voice sound as cute and innocent as possible. I rolled my eyes not falling for her trick instantly remembering just how loud and shrill her screaming had been compared to the soft tone she displayed now.

I briefly heard Edward ask over the phone if what I had just said was true. Nessie fidgeted in her seat, biting down on her lip thinking of an answer. "Well yeah... but Jake was being really mean and so I_"

"That's not an excuse Renesmee and I know for a fact that your mother and I raised you better than this." He snapped, taking a deep breath as I then imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm himself down.

"You are in serious trouble when you get home, young lady." Edward replied, at his words I watched as Nessie's lip began to quiver as she fought back tears. My instinct was to immediately comfort her but I remained stoic, pretending to mind my own business as I secretly listened to their conversation.

"Hand the phone back to Jacob. I need to talk to him." I glanced over at Nessie as she murmured and okay before thrusting the cell phone in my hand, she curled up into a ball and hugged her knees turning around so her back was faced to me.

Straining my ears I could distantly make out her quite sobbing.

"Yeah?" I asked impatiently, upset with myself as I noticed that this was the second time someone had made her cry today.

"Jacob, I was wondering if you would do me the favor of taking Renesmee back over to your house for a while. Just until the rain clears up. Alice says that the roads are slippery and I know for a fact that your car won't make it in this weather. I don't want you and Nessie to get into an accident driving her home... It'll stop raining at about ten so bring her back home then."

"Sure, no problem." I replied to Edwards instructions as I carefully backed out of the parking spot as I made my way home.

"Oh and make sure to inform me if Nessie throws anymore temper tantrums while she's with you. She needs to learn that the whole world doesn't revolve around her. I'm guessing that her spoiled behaviour has something to do with the way this family pampers her nonstop. But what happened today was totally unacceptable and I won't tolerate Renesmee acting this way, I suppose that a spanking is long over do and she will be receiving one once she comes home." He stated.

"I have to go, Jacob, tell Nessie to behave herself; alright? I'll see you later."

"Okay." I replied, ending the phone call, my gaze fixed on the road ahead of me as I squinted my eyes doing my best to make out the rows of houses. Once on the Reservation I drove the short distance to my house, grateful that the rabbit had made it there all in one piece. It might have been and old rusty car but it would always be my baby.

"Ness, come on lets go."

Sluggishly she got out of the car, slamming the door shut a little bit too hardly then necessary. Her anger and resentment toward me was defiantly clear. I groaned, really not in the mod for another recap of a temper tantrum hybrid.

We darted off into the rain; unfortunately it showed no sign of letting up anytime soon, which meant that I was going to be stuck with an angry toddler for the next few hours to come.

Not exactly what I had planned for my day to end up.

Once inside the living room I helped Nessie take off her soaked rain jacket and boots before taking off mine. I threw the wet clothes into the dryer and returned to the kitchen watching as Nessie flung herself onto the couch turning the T.V on to some cartoon show.

Granted, I was no master at parenting or watching over kids, but it seemed as if after all the trials Renesmee had put me through she should have at least been punished in some way or form. Not just relaxing watching T.V as she acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred today at all.

"Renesmee, can you turn that off please and come over here?" I asked, not waiting for her response as I muddled through the cabinets searching for something to make for dinner.

She sighed, sitting down on the stool placed near the counter, her chocolate brown eyes glaring up at me, a bored expression on her face. "What now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well first things first; lose the attitude." I replied bitterly. "And second, I want to know what you want to eat for dinner, either it'll be_"

"Pizza." Nessie replied, a smile on her face. I grinned informing her that that wasn't one of the choices. I held up the box of Kraft macaroni and cheese and then gestured over to the jars or peanut butter and jelly. Her face scrunched up as she observed the meals in distaste.

"Yuck." She murmured under her breath. I sighed and decided on the Mac and cheese, shuffling around in the kitchen looking for the ingredients I would need to make it.

"Jake, why did you have to go and tell Daddy about what happened in the bookstore today? He didn't have to know_"

"Yeah he did have to know, he's your father after all."

"Exactly, and you got me in trouble." Renesmee stated angrily. I laughed unable to help myself. "No, Nessie, you did that all by yourself." I replied a bit smug. She rolled her eyes avoiding a conversation to begin again, still upset that I had supposedly gotten her in trouble.

When the food was finally ready I made two plates and sat down next to Nessie handing her a fork. She prodded at the orange clumps in disgust as I wolfed down the meal, truth to be told it wasn't the most appetizing meal I've had but it would do.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked Nessie, my mouth stuffed full with the mac and cheese. "Well it's no five star dining; I'll have to admit..." I trailed off scooping up another fork full and placing it into my mouth. She sighed and shoved the plate away from her, standing up. "I'm not eating that. It looks disgusting and I refuse to get food poisoning because you were too lazy to make a decent meal."

I stared at Nessie shocked with her outburst. "Nessie, please spare me the drama. I'm not in the mood for another_"

"I'm not eating that!" She yelled. "And I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. I'm not a little kid and just so you know it's your fault why I took that book in the first place if you had just gotten it for me like I asked then I_"

Refusing to listen to another word or Nessie's rant I grabbed the toddler by the arm, walked over to the couch and hoisted her over my lap. Finally deciding that enough was enough. I had had it with her rude behaviour and constant temper tantrums. I was going to teach Renesmee a lesson that she wouldn't soon forget.

**AND SO THATS THE ENDING TO CHAP 2, AGAIN I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I MADE UP FOR IT WITH A LONG CHAP WELL LONG IN MY TERMS ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY FIC AND****REVIEWS REALLY MAKE MY DAY THIS FIC CONTAINS SPANKING, I REALLY SUCK AT UPDATES DON'T I? URGH SO SORRY, FAMILY DRAMA LEAVES MY COMPUTER UNTOUCHED. THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS GO OUT TO THOSE AFFECTED BY THE EARTHQUAKE AND TSUNAMI, JUST SO YA KNOW THIS CONTAINS SPANKING, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ, THNX A TON TO ICUL8ER SHE IS SUCH AN AMAZING BETA!**

Jake's POV

"Let me go!" Nessie shrieked, kicked and thrashed wildly; doing anything possible to break out of my gasp. I held onto her tightly, ignoring her protests and futile remarks as I brought my hand down onto her bottom, repeatedly, all the while keeping her firmly in place.

"Renesmee, I've had it with your attitude." I lectured raining down smack after smack on her jean clad bottom. She yelled and screamed just as loud as she had during the tantrum. I rolled my eyes knowing that I had barely begun to do any damage; her theatricality was being added onto the many number of things that Nessie had seemed to have done purposely to upset me today.

"I understand that you're angry with me because I didn't buy you that book, but that's no excuse for your behavior today. You _stole_something, threw a temper tantrum when you didn't get your way, and you are now acting like a complete brat—"

"Stop it." Nessie wailed, cutting me off as she continued on to scream bloody murder in hopes that I would turn lenient and give up. But, instead I refused to acknowledge her plea and continued on with her punishment, knowing that she deserved it.

"Stealing is not acceptable, Renesmee. I specifically said to return that book to where you had got it and instead you ignored me. You're lucky that the manager decided not to press charges, if he had then you would have gotten into a whole lot more trouble than this." I responded emphasizing each word with a swat to her bottom, hoping to get my point across.

"Your parents spoil you rotten, I know that, but you have to understand that the world doesn't revolve around you." I said, shifting my right knee, allowing for better access to her sit-spots; knowing from experience that it would make a bigger impact on the spanking. Almost automatically, Nessie's wails grew louder.

Grimacing I continued on. "Renesmee, I know that you're used to getting your way with things, but this behaviour has to stop. Throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a store solves nothing."

"And, just so you know, I understand that you're angry at me; I get that, but do you honestly think that what happened was my fault, Nessie? I bought you a ton of other books, altogether maxing out my credit card just to please you, and when I refused to get you one little thing you turn into this possessed tantrum throwing monster when you don't get your way!"

Sobs began to rack over her body, and I watched as her tears stained the sofa, soaking into the white cushions. It took all I had to restrain from ending the spanking right then and there, but I stopped myself from doing so, her punishment wasn't over yet.

"I expect better from you, and from now on I don't want to hear any more of your complaints or sarcastic remarks and so help me if you throw another temper tantrum, because believe me when I say this Nessie, the spanking you will receive will be far worse than this." I threatened before softening my tone.

"This isn't like you, Nessie, I know that you're better behaved then this, and I certainly don't want to have this talk again; is that clear?" I asked, lifting the sobbing girl off of my knee and placing her into a sitting position.

Hastily I wiped away the tears on her face, looking her straight in the eye awaiting a response.

"Y-yes, Jacob." Nessie exclaimed tearfully, before clinging onto my neck fiercely pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back tightly, praying that she was no longer angry with me. "I'm sorry, Jake." She replied before I quickly shushed her, telling her that she was forgiven.

I held her in a tight embrace until her sobs and crying subsided. "Nessie are you—"

A loud growl interrupted my sentence and I stared down immediately at the culprit, a smug grin on my face. I told the girl to just eat the mac and cheese, but she just had to be so damn stubborn about it.

Nessie glanced up at me sheepishly. "I guess eating your food wouldn't be that bad. I mean, grandpa Carlisle is a Doctor and all and so if I should get food poisoning I'm sure I'll survive."

I laughed getting off the couch as I strode into the kitchen popping the plate inside the microwave for a few minutes. "Am I really that bad of a cook?" I asked Nessie who smiled as she walked over to me. "Even Seth won't eat your cooking, and you know Seth eats everything." She replied.

Not able to come up with a reply I smirked, nodding my head and resumed devouring my meal; even if no one thought I could cook, I considered myself to be an excellent chef. Kraft went right next to the cereal and Pb&J's that were on the list of foods I could successfully make.

"Here." I said handing over the plate to Nessie guarding her expression as she hesitantly lifted the fork to her mouth with one single noodle on it. She chewed as if it were leather and loudly gulped it down, a few minutes later she quietly said that it wasn't so bad after all.

I smiled to myself, pleased with my accomplishment.

I peeked outside the window, surprised to see that the rain had finally let up. I waited until Nessie was done eating before shrugging on my jacket, prepared to take her back home.

Once I told her to get ready to leave she turned to look at me, a fearful expression on her face. I knew automatically what she was nervous about and I smiled, hoping to ease her fears.

"Don't worry, Nessie, I'll talk to Edward about it. I'm sure he won't spank for a second time." I said hesitantly, although I was certain I was right, I couldn't be sure. An upset Edward was one vampire I wouldn't want to deal with. I just hoped that he would be lenient with her, for Nessie's sake and mine.

She nodded her head and chewed on her bottom lip uncertainly; still not convinced with my wayward answer.

I sighed. "If it makes you feel any better. I'll do my best to talk your Father out of it."

"Thanks, Jake." Nessie exclaimed, shrugging into her rain gear as she walked out the door. I followed after her, half expecting the usual downpour, but like Alice had predicted the rain let up.

Once the car roared to life I quickly drove the short distance to Forks, all the while thinking of what I was going to say to Bella and Edward. I knew that they wouldn't be happy about my taking charge over Renesmee's punishment. Especially, since her father stated that he would have clearly taken care of it. But after the many trials Nessie had put me through today something in me had just snapped.

Spanking her was probably the hardest thing I had ever had to do. As her imprinter I couldn't stand to see Nessie in pain, so it hurt me even more to be the one causing it. Though I knew that she had deserved it, there was a deep pang of guilt still with me as I glanced over at the now calm toddler before me, praying desperately that she would forgive me.

"Nessie, you know that I'm sorry right?" I asked, knowing that no new toy or ice cream would atone for what I had done to her. I couldn't bear it if she was angry with me.

Peeking up from the book on her lap she looked at me, a quizzical expression on her face. "Sorry for what?" She asked, before realization sunk in. "Oh the spanking... well I was at first, but now I'm not." Was her brief answer before she buried herself back into the novel.

Her response gave me a moment of relief, but it quickly vanished as I pulled into the driveway of the cottage; seeing Edward and Bella waiting for me.

Nessie bolted out of the car with the truckload of books in tow, as she ran up the pavement wrapping her mother into a hug. I trudged after her, less enthusiastic. "H-hey, Bella, Edward," I greeted them; careful to avoid eye contact in case of a murderous glare.

Renesmee ushered Bella inside, excited to show her all of the new books she had gotten. I fixed my gaze on the plywood underneath me, suddenly wondering if Esme had used actual tree's to construct the deck.

"Jacob, look at me." Edward ordered, breaking me out of my thoughts. I hesitantly met his gaze, his eyes surprisingly held not a trace of anger.

"I already know that you spanked Nessie." Edward said. I looked up at him shocked with what he had just said. "Your thoughts are incredibly loud." He clarified before continuing on. "I'm not mad at you; in fact, you reacted just as any one of us would have given the situation."

"Quite frankly, I'm a little bit surprised that you didn't deal with Nessie's behaviour right then and there at the store as; I would have." He mused. "But, as much of a shock it is that you were the one to spank her, in a way I'm glad. Our family spoils her enough, it's a good thing to know that you're not going to bend to her way whenever she wants something." Edward said as I nodded my head at his words.

"Anyway, you have just saved me the burden of punishing my daughter and for that I thank you."

"So you'd rather her hate me instead?" I asked.

"Better you than I." Edward replied, smiling.

I laughed, knowing that although the two of us had grown closer over the past few months, some things wouldn't ever change.

"See you tomorrow." I said, climbing into the seat of my car. I knew for certain that I would be counting the hours until the next day when I would be able to see Nessie again.

**AND SO THAT'S THE ENDING. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW! REVIEWS SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY AND I LOVE READING THEM. AGAIN SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, MY LIFE IS PRETTY STRESSFULL RIGHT NOW. I SWEAR FANFICS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME SANE. NEXT FIC WILL BE AN EDWARD AND CARLISLE AND I PROMISE THAT IT'LL BE UP VERY SOON.**


End file.
